A deal with the devil
by hachithemaid
Summary: Agora que a porta foi aberta, espíritos, demónios e monstros caminham lado a lado. Um humano tocado pela loucura tem a ousadia de fazer um pacto com um desconhecido. Um lobisomem de olhos azuis gélidos vê-se diante do mal encarnado. Stiles Stilinski perdeu o juízo e Derek Hale foi atrás. Quem vai vigiar os bosques, esta noite?
1. Chapter 1

**"Demons are like obedient dogs; they come when they are called." **

_― Remy de Gourmont_

_Água_. Derek avançava num lago gelado, cada vez mais fundo, e em breve deixaria de ter pé. Quando finalmente aconteceu, ele impulsionou o corpo para a frente com os braços esticados e mergulhou na escuridão. Continuou a nadar sem descanso, tentando alcançar o fundo do lago que parecia demasiado longe de si. Ia desistir quanto finalmente as suas mãos tocaram na areia e, às apalpadelas, ele agarrou nalguma coisa que repousava ali. Deslizou os dedos pela pele, subia até ao ombro desconhecido, mas então o braço vibrou num impulso violento e uma mão agarrou em Derek com força. _Laura_.

Acordou alagado em suor. A sua respiração estava completamente descompassada e custava-lhe deixar entrar o ar nos pulmões, arranhava-lhe a garganta e não parecia suficiente para satisfazer o seu sufoco. Ligou o candeeiro e procurou por Cora que, do outro lado do quarto, o fitava em silêncio.

Derek ergueu-se, sacudiu o cabelo e aproximou-se da irmã. Ela estava de braços cruzados ao peito, um semblante sério, sentada no cadeirão velho de madeira.

- Também sentes? - perguntou Cora.

- Cada vez mais forte. - respondeu ele.

Desde há muito tempo que duas sombras o acompanhavam para todo o lado. Tinha ganho a sombra extra há uns tempos, mas ultimamente ela parecia maior e mais negra, engolindo a sua sombra natural e envolvendo-o de corpo e mente. Cora também possuía a sua.

Na verdade, era como um chamamento. Quanto mais se afastavam, mais forte era a voz nas suas cabeças, o ímpeto de correr para os bosques de Beacon Hills. No entanto, ambos sabiam que não eram os únicos a sentir-se atraídos pelo local. Beacon Hills era agora um porto aberto para espíritos, demónios e criaturas. Não era seguro lá.

Porém, era inútil continuarem a lutar quando sabiam que, no final, acabariam por ceder. Portanto, Derek e Cora colocaram-se novamente na estrada, desta vez, para regressar.

Nenhum deles fazia tensão de voltar. Tinham as suas péssimas memórias do local gravadas a ferro e não havia motivo para retornarem, especialmente agora que havia um verdadeiro alpha para proteger as redondezas. O certo é que Derek ainda se sentia, de certa forma, responsável por Scott, talvez pelo facto de ele se parecer tanto com o seu antigo eu e Cora tinha as suas razões para querer rever Beacon Hills.

Foram discretos e sorrateiros como de costume, sabendo que agora teriam de evitar atrair também a atenção de todas as possíveis novas espécies que tivessem chegado à cidade. Um nevoeiro carregado dançava em torno das árvores e envolvia a floresta num manto que dificultava a visão e baralhava os sentidos. Ambos contavam com as suas qualidades de lobo para continuarem a avançar, mas o nevoeiro parecia tornar-se mais espesso a cada segundo que passava.

Ouviam-se pequenos estalidos nas folhas do chão que indicavam a presença de outros seres. Poderiam ser animais selvagens, mas os Hale pressentiam _outro_ tipo de animais à sua volta. A realidade é que os pássaros nocturnos estavam mudos, deixando antever que a presença dos novos seres afugentara os habitantes naturais do bosque.

Eles andavam por perto, à espreita, mas não havia perigo eminente e, se houvesse, Derek e Cora teriam de lidar com ele quando aparecesse. Parar não resolveria a situação, por isso continuaram a embrenhar-se no mato. De qualquer forma, estavam a ficar mais próximos da saída.

Como da primeira vez, saiu de entre as árvores com um casaco de cabedal e um ar carrancudo. Ninguém os esperava do outro lado, já que não tinham contactado ninguém para ir recebê-los. Era até mau sinal se aparecesse uma só alma para dar-lhes as boas-vindas.

Dormiram no armazém. Não acordaram a meio da noite com vontade de partir, mas o sentimento anterior metamorfoseara-se noutro, mais extenso. A sombra era agora uma atmosfera. Sentiam-se no centro do acontecimento, no fogo, mas isso não equivalia à paz. Já estavam lá, mas tal não era suficiente, já que os dois pareciam não ter poder para manter-se quietos. Não bastava.

No dia seguinte, Derek decidiu que era altura de procurar Scott e actualizar-se no estado das coisas (que, segundo lhe parecia, não era particularmente risonho). Cora recusou-se a acompanhá-lo, alegando que tinha o que fazer e que seria mais útil se fosse vaguear pela cidade e ver o panorama com os seus próprios olhos.

Tocou à campainha dos McCall. Por sua vontade, não se encontraria com ele ali e não entraria certamente pela porta da frente, mas, primeiro, tentara encontrá-lo perto da escola sem sucesso e, depois, Scott não estava à sua espera. Era melhor esperar ser recebido e convidado para entrar.

Quem abriu a porta foi Stiles e Derek demorou uns segundos até conseguir desviar o olhar das duas meias luas negras e fundas que se exibiam mesmo abaixo dos olhos do rapaz. Honestamente, estava com um aspecto horrível.

- Derek?

Stiles não parecia menos surpreso do que ele. De certa maneira, convencera-se de que ele não voltaria ali, não tão cedo. E ele também tinha olheiras e notava-se que estava cansado, a diferença é que Stiles alcançara o ponto da exaustão e Derek ainda tinha controlo sobre si mesmo.

- O Scott está?

- Sim, lá em cima. Entra... - afastou-se meio atrapalhado, sem estar totalmente certo do que fazer. - Então, voltaste?

- Parece bastante óbvio. - respondeu, embora de forma condescendente.

Não trocaram mais nenhuma palavra até chegar ao quarto. Scott estava sentado no parapeito da janela a ler um livro de capa velha e cantos estragados; quando viu o outro, saltou do seu lugar com um sorriso no rosto e abraçou-o rapidamente.

- Como estás? - perguntou o mais velho.

Scott soltou um suspiro e foi sentar-se à beira da cama, antes de responder:

- Não sei. - depois, o seu olhar recaiu sobre Stiles e ele tomou outra expressão. - Mas vai ficar tudo bem. - garantiu.

Pediu-lhe os pormenores da situação e Scott explicou-lhe o que acontecera durante a sua ausência, tendo sempre o cuidado de desvalorizar certos pontos, pois Stiles continuava no quarto, a fixá-lo de maneira molenga. O jovem parecia bastante cansado e, de quando em vez, perdia-se a olhar pela janela como se conseguisse ver algo que eles não viam.

A certa altura, o Alpha saiu do quarto uns instantes, deixando os outros a sós. Assim que Scott saiu, o seu melhor amigo que até ali parecera distraído, voltou a atenção repentinamente para Derek.

- Estou a ficar louco, não estou? - interrogou, esperando que Hale lhe desse uma resposta verdadeira.

- Não. - retorquiu firmemente.

Stiles demonstrou-se surpreendido. Estava farto de que toda a gente lhe colocasse paninhos quentes na testa e, por uma vez que fosse, queria que não tentassem suavizar a realidade para ele. Não culpava ninguém e sabia que Scott era brando consigo porque o amava como a um irmão, mas a sensação de estar a perder a cabeça era demasiado forte para ele ainda acreditar que voltaria ao normal.

Hale trocou de lugar para junto de Stiles.

- Abriste uma porta e há coisas a tentar entrar. Vamos dar um jeito de tirá-las daí e tu vais ficar bem.

O rapaz denotava no mais velho uma certa brandura nova. Tinham todos sofrido e o sofrimento partilhava vários ensinamentos, então talvez fosse por isso.

Derek regressou ao armazém, mas Cora não estava. Esperou por ela o dia todo e sondou a floresta circundante, sem encontrar vestígios da sua irmã. Começava a pensar em tomar medidas sérias quando a porta do armazém se abriu ruidosamente. Voltou a cabeça das janelas envidraçadas e largas para fitar as duas figuras turvas pela escuridão. Uma delas era Cora e, apoiada a si, outra figura movia-se com dificuldade, indicando que estaria ferida.

- Preciso de ajuda. - pediu Cora com um toque de desespero no seu tom de voz.


	2. Chapter 2

**"The statistics on sanity are that one out of every four people is suffering from a mental illness. Look at your 3 best friends. If they're ok, then it's you."**

_― Rita Mae Brown_

Isaac tremia como se estivesse mergulhado numa banheira de gelo, embora Cora o tivesse coberto por uma manta e a temperatura ambiente não fosse tão baixa quanto isso. Os seus grandes olhos azuis fitavam o vazio, assustados e húmidos, como se esperasse que a qualquer momento alguém emergisse da escuridão para o ir buscar. Ainda não formulara frases muito claras, já que a voz saía entrecortada e lhe era difícil compor as palavras.

- O que é que ele tem?

- Não sei, não abriu a boca o caminho todo.

Cora descobrira-o num beco escuro, caído no chão e a murmurar informações sem nexo. Carregara-o até ao armazém, por não saber o que mais fazer. A sua confiança era difícil de conquistar e, por enquanto, a única pessoa em quem confiava totalmente era o seu irmão, por isso, não pensou em procurar ajuda noutro lado.

- Isaac, o que é que viste? - perguntou Derek, parando de frente para ele.

- Eles vieram do escuro... - murmurou com as lágrimas a afluírem-lhe aos olhos.

Formas e criaturas saíam da floresta, do canto dos quartos, das casas da cidade e ninguém sabia exactamente quem eram, o que queriam, ou como podiam ser travadas. Cora fizera as suas investigações e, pela conversa com Scott, Derek também adivinhava que a situação fosse séria. A verdade é que para salvar os próprios pais, a nova geração de lobisomens e afins tinha conseguido atrair toda a espécie de mal para Beacon Hills.

Stiles sonhava com corredores sem término. Corria e as pernas falhavam-lhe, mas não havia nunca uma luz ao fundo do corredor e, embora quisesse parar, ele sabia que o estavam a perseguir bem de perto. Espreitava por cima do ombro e não conseguia ver fosse o que fosse, mas sentia aquela presença pesada e abafada quase em cima de si.

Havia wolfsbane a decorar as paredes e cheirava terrivelmente a hospital. Finalmente, surgiu uma esquina no corredor, uma mudança ao fim de horas de repetição, e Stiles tomou essa cortada. Deparou-se com Melissa, a mãe de Scott, cuja roupa branca de enfermeira estava suja por um líquido negro de cheiro pestilento.

- Stilinski! - clamou a mulher.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Stilinski!

- Estou mesmo à sua frente...

Finalmente, percebeu que não era a si que ela chamava e voltou a cabeça para deparar-se com o xerife, coberto do mesmo líquido negro que ela tinha na farda.

- Oh, está aí. - Melissa foi buscá-lo com alguma pressa. - Não devia ter saído do quarto...

O seu pai tossiu e Stiles percebeu que o sangue era seu, que ele o expelia pela boca, pelos ouvidos e pelas narinas.

- Pai! - exclamou, antes de tentar alcançá-lo.

Como sempre, tinha acordado de um pesadelo que parecera durar horas, mas que ocupara bastante pouco da noite. O relógio marcava as duas da manhã e Stiles sabia que só adormeceria quando o sol começasse a nascer - isso se conseguisse sequer tornar a dormir.

Era complicado continuar a balançar a sua vida normal com toda a sobrenaturalidade existente à sua volta. E, de repente, nem era a preocupação com o lobo mau, ou o lagarto gigante, ou bichos estranhos do género...era ele mesmo que estava a mudar. Sentia-se preso numa mutação para algo diferente de si e, ao mesmo tempo, não percebia se todas aquelas visões, sensações e desejos não lhe pertenciam.

Scott garantia que ficaria tudo bem, mas a verdade é que o seu amigo não conseguia transformar-se há várias luas, perdera a namorada que, entretanto, começara a ser assombrada pela própria tia. Lydia não estava muito melhor e a última vez que falara com Isaac parecera-lhe que ele estava tão amedrontado como uma criança indefesa.

Como previra, não tornou a pregar o olho. Quando o despertador começou a tocar, Stiles bateu-lhe com força para desligá-lo e arrastou-se a custo da cama para fora. Ultimamente, evitava ver o seu reflexo ao espelho. De qualquer forma, já sabia que estava com o ar lamentável de quem não dormia há semanas.

Chamou pelo pai e, não obtendo resposta, concluiu que ele já tivesse saído para o trabalho. Não evitou passar pelo quarto dele, onde a confusão se instalara. Observou novamente as inúmeras imagens e recortes de jornal pendurados nas paredes e espalhados sobre a secretária. Sabia que o pai andava a procurar correlação entre os casos por resolver e as presenças do outro mundo na cidade. Embora sempre tivesse tido o hábito de intrometer-se nos assuntos do pai e procurar ajudá-lo a resolver casos, não andava a demonstrar muita vontade para auxiliá-lo.

Chegou atrasado à aula e sentou-se numa das mesas do fundo. Fez um sinal com a cabeça a Scott e ignorou o lugar vazio de Lydia. Talvez tivesse outra vez faltado para _espairecer a cabeça_ com Aiden. Allison e Isaac estavam numa das mesas mais à frente, mas nenhum dos dois se voltou para trás por um minuto que fosse.

O professor pediu que abrissem o livro numa página específica. Stiles fitou as figuras históricas do papel sem interesse. Tinha o nível de atenção de uma criança e o sono fazia-o dispersar-se ainda mais. Porém, algo de diferente saltou-lhe à vista e ele esfregou os olhos para ter a certeza de que o cérebro não estava a pregar-lhe partidas. As letras soltavam-se das linhas e choviam na vertical; as frases desmanchavam-se lentamente como se fossem lavadas das páginas.

- Scott... - murmurou para o rapaz da mesa ao lado.

O moreno voltou o olhar rapidamente para o melhor amigo com alguma preocupação visível.

- As tuas frases também estão a desfazer-se? - perguntou, encarando o livro com nervosismo.

- Quê? - inclinou a cadeira para trás e espreitou as páginas de Stiles. - O que é que têm as frases?

Stiles virou ligeiramente o rosto para poder observar toda a sala. Mais ninguém parecia incomodado pela matéria de história, a não ser pelo habitual aborrecimento naquela disciplina. Nem mesmo Allison, Scott ou Isaac. _Claro_, ele era o único a ficar louco.

- Nada. - respondeu, concentrando-se no quadro em branco para evitar Scott.

Depois disso, nada muito fora do comum tornou a acontecer. Estava exausto e foi directamente para a cama quando o sol ainda nem se tinha posto, mas essa noite reservava-lhe outro pesadelo. Desta vez, sonhou com Derek e Lydia - eles estavam presos numa espécie de jaula suspensa ou numa gaiola gigante e, de repente, cresceram duas asas enormes nas costas de Lydia que partiram as barras da jaula e cobriram toda a floresta, taparam a luz da lua e engoliram Derek na escuridão. Stiles estava sentado numa cadeira a assistir e, por mais que tentasse erguer-se ou gritar, os membros não lhe obedeciam e a garganta dele estava muda.

Teria de arranjar uma maneira de travar a própria mente, nem que para isso tivesse de recorrer a meios pouco seguros.


End file.
